Twilight in Reverse
by BVBQueen666
Summary: The life of Renesmee Cullen in Nessie's POV. Renesmee turns Charlie Swan into a vampire after he gets Scarlet Fever. R&R TwilightXFanFiction/IOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Renesmee. Many of you know me and my family, because they made books and movies about my mother and father's epic love story. My mother almost dated my boyfriend, Jacob, too. Well, I'm just writing this to put you in my life, just for you to see how it is being half and half. I'm 7 years and stuck this way forever. My story has just started.

First, I want to talk about my life. My family is all vampires. My mother was human when she gave birth to me, and now she is a full grown vampire. I'm half human and half vampire. My relatives are vampires, of course, but they have other things to them too. My mother and father are Bella and Edward. I have two aunts, named Alice and Rosalie. I have two uncles, too, named Jasper and Emmett. I have two pairs of grandparents. My vampire grandparents are Carlisle and Esme. My human grandparents are Charlie and Renee. Both of my grandmother's names are my name.

Another thing is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. He's a werewolf. My parents get a little iffy, sometimes, but they want me to be happy. He and my mom was a thing, when my father left. When they told me, I laughed. We were even closer after that conversation. We've been kissing behind their backs too.

My life is normal, except I drink blood and eat human food. Everyone else just hunts all day. I'll hunt with them, as well.

School wise, well, I go to school. Forks High, a public school in Forks, where my mom met my dad. I go there, with my dad and Jacob. We just call each other by first names, and my dad tells me we are the closest in the entire school. I have a few friends, like Diana, Mario, and Josie. He told me be careful, so we talk about certain things.

Well, this is the start of my story, are you ready?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I got into my pajamas and got straight to work. Let me tell you about my day.

"Renesmee, wake up, love," Jacob said, kissing me on my forehead. It was time for school. "Do I have to go to high school; I'm only 7 years old." Jacob chuckled. "Well, you look 17 to everyone who doesn't know you as well as we do." He pressed his warm and gentle lips to mine. He squatted in front of –still kissing me and pulled me up. He released my lip's strangle and said, "get dressed, Nessie. Bells, your mom, made cinnamon rolls." I took a quick shower and got dressed. My mother's black long sleeved shirt, my tattered jeans, and all black Converse.

"Good morning." Dad had walked down the stairs, as I stuffed my face with my mom's cinnamon rolls and milk. My mother was appalled. "Renesmee, hey, slow down! You're going to choke. I would expect that from your pet wolf, here. But Renesmee, have some class." I can see my aunt Alice finally got to her.

We got there in 15 minutes, because my dad drives like a maniac. I got of the car and ran to my BFFs, Diana, Mario, and Josie. They are my regular group. "OMG! There you are! I've been looking for you?! I just needed to give your present, the new Black Veil Brides album, Wretched and Divine: The Story Of The Wild Ones." I screamed as she handed me the album. Black Veil Brides is just one of the rock bands that they got me obsessed with. Also Escape the Fate, Blood on the Dance Floor, and many other great bands. I gave her a huge hug, while my dad walked up.

I am supposed to pretend that my father is my brother, dad told me. I have to call him Edward and address him in a brotherly fashion. On the other hand, Jacob is still my boyfriend, just can't go all wolf on my friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" I handed dad my new album. "Wow, Renesmee, another album. Where is this one going, next to your Hot Topic mess or your BVB Army necessities?" Everyone laughed, even me. Josie whispered to me, "He's more of a dad than a brother." I chuckled at the irony.

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. I'm letting you know something right now; being Renesmee Cullen is very hard. I'm 7 years old and look 16, I'll be living in the woods for rest of my life, and my boyfriend is technically my pet, considering he's a large dog. You may think its very fun. I can run fast, drink blood, never age, and have powers. It's not that easy.

"Renesmee?" My dad walked in while I was doing my homework. "Yes, father?" My mom walked in behind me, in tears. "What's going on?" They looked like they were in pain. My mother, looking like an emotional wreck, came up to me. "Renesmee, something tragic happened." I started to cry. What happened? "Is everything okay?" My father beckoned me to follow in his arms. I sat on his lap, and he continued. "Charlie, your grandfather, he-""Is he dead?" I felt hot streaming tears down my eyes. "No, no, no, he's not dead." I tried to force a smile, but the corners of my smile were shivering with fear. My mother continued. "He's dying with Scarlet Fever, and now, I need to turn him into a vampire."

I smiled, really. My other grandfather is going to be a vampire as well. YAY! He is a very understanding man and he will be an excellent vampire. But how are we going to train him in drinking animal blood? Will he be as in control as my mom was her first hunt? I'm getting scared on this decision, a little.

"If only…"


	4. Chapter 4

Today we are going to see my grandfather, Charlie Swan. We were on our way, when I heard him. It was my protective boyfriend, Jacob Black. He imprinted on me when I was born and that made us connected at the hip. He's protecting me from who knows what these days. The Volturi can't hurt me, the wolf packs can't touch me, and damn sure no newborn vampires can come near me. Without two things, dying or limping.

We got to my grandfather's house, while my step grandmother, Sue, greeted us. "Renesmee, Edward, and Bella! Welcome home." She hugged us three and led us inside. My original grandmother, Renee, greeted us the same way as Sue. My mother yelped like a "directioner" kissed Harry Styles on the face. I was introduced to my aunt, Eturnity Cemer.

"Hello, you must be Renesmee. I'm your aunt Eturnity." I hugged and noticed she was vampire too, and I was less scared of how my temperature would be to her. "I'll be around more often, so get used to me." Shit! Now I have another person to write about.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett got there with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. My Aunt Alice probably had a vision. "Bella, there's an unknown vampire here." My mother laughed and said, "That's my sister, on my mother's side, Eturnity Cemer. She's Phil's kid. She got changed by a shitty rock band's lead singer, after the concert, at the signing."

"Oh. Well, everyone's leaving, except your sister, Bella. It's time to bite Charlie." Jacob, Quil, and Embry walked in. Jacob kissed my on my forehead. "So, your mommy bloodsucker is changing your grandpa, huh? Interesting, very interesting." "No, my mom isn't turning my granddad. I am." Everyone looked at me, even Jacob. "Listen to me. I've never turned anyone, so this would be an experience for me. Anyways, I can see if I have venom in my veins." They nodded in agreement. I walked into the room, with Jacob, to bite my grandfather. "Renesmee," he said weakly. It made me sob to see him like this. I had to bite him quick. I walked towards him and I told him his last thing he'll ever hear as a human. Before I ripped into his flesh and suck the life out and inserted venom, I said,

"Have fun…"


	5. Chapter 5

Today we are going to see my grandfather, Charlie Swan. We were on our way, when I heard him. It was my protective boyfriend, Jacob Black. He imprinted on me when I was born and that made us connected at the hip. He's protecting me from who knows what these days. The Volturi can't hurt me, the wolf packs can't touch me, and damn sure no newborn vampires can come near me. Without two things, dying or limping.

We got to my grandfather's house, while my step grandmother, Sue, greeted us. "Renesmee, Edward, and Bella! Welcome home." She hugged us three and led us inside. My original grandmother, Renee, greeted us the same way as Sue. My mother yelped like a "directioner" kissed Harry Styles on the face. I was introduced to my aunt, Eturnity Cemer.

"Hello, you must be Renesmee. I'm your aunt Eturnity." I hugged and noticed she was vampire too, and I was less scared of how my temperature would be to her. "I'll be around more often, so get used to me." Shit! Now I have another person to write about.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett got there with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. My Aunt Alice probably had a vision. "Bella, there's an unknown vampire here." My mother laughed and said, "That's my sister, on my mother's side, Eturnity Cemer. She's Phil's kid. She got changed by a shitty rock band's lead singer, after the concert, at the signing."

"Oh. Well, everyone's leaving, except your sister, Bella. It's time to bite Charlie." Jacob, Quil, and Embry walked in. Jacob kissed my on my forehead. "So, your mommy bloodsucker is changing your grandpa, huh? Interesting, very interesting." "No, my mom isn't turning my granddad. I am." Everyone looked at me, even Jacob. "Listen to me. I've never turned anyone, so this would be an experience for me. Anyways, I can see if I have venom in my veins." They nodded in agreement. I walked into the room, with Jacob, to bite my grandfather. "Renesmee," he said weakly. It made me sob to see him like this. I had to bite him quick. I walked towards him and I told him his last thing he'll ever hear as a human. Before I ripped into his flesh and suck the life out and inserted venom, I said,

"Have fun…"


End file.
